


Repairs

by keinekatze132



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, this ship needs more content and im here to provide some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keinekatze132/pseuds/keinekatze132
Summary: Trace helps Ahsoka to find her way around the Coruscanti underworld and maybe also to find herself along the way.
Relationships: Trace Martez/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Repairs

It was early in the morning when Ahsoka was making her way through the narrow streets of Coruscant’s lower levels. The little shops were opening up for the day and she could smell the food that was being prepared. The streets were always filled with people and she was trying not to lose Trace in the crowd. It was so different from the surface that she might as well have been on a different planet.

Trace was taking her to a market for second hand ship pieces. While Trace was looking for materials for her other projects, Ahsoka hoped to find something she could use to finally fix her bike. Also she tried to make herself useful to thank the sisters for their hospitality. The force and her training as a Jedi gave her the ability to carry heavy things without even breaking into sweat. She was hoping Trace would appreciate it. 

Trace was waiting for her at the end of the street. After dodging some playing children, Ahsoka caught up to her. "It's right there" she said, pointing at a rundown looking building. There was no indication it was used as a market space. Not sure what she had expected, Ahsoka choked down the bad feeling that overcame her.

"All right let's go" she said.

As they entered, Ahsoka finally realized this was black market for looted ship wrecks. She knew places like this were appearing all over the galaxy, but she hadn’t known they had made it to Coruscant yet. After all, there had barely any fighting around the capital planet, meaning there was not much to loot.

She took a look around. Most of the merchandise were circuits or engines, but she could also see some more or less broken blasters and even a few battle droid parts. She shuddered trying to imagine why anyone would need battle droid pieces on Coruscant. For a second she made a mental note to inform someone about this before she remembered that was no longer an option. It was strange to realize, that the Republic didn’t even have full control over its capital.

Ahsoka noticed Trace was giving her a worried look. She locked away her doubts for now and gave Trace an encouraging smile before following her further inside. After all, Ahsoka and her master had been haggling with pirates and drug lords before. She would be able to handle the Coruscanti underworld.

Her confidence wore out quickly as she noticed how absolutely lost she was. She had never had her own money to spend and couldn't tell what was overpriced and what was offered for a fair amount. If she had to guess, she would say that none of the half broken pieces were worth anything close to the prices they were sold at.

Trace on the other hand seemed to know exactly what she was doing. She was loudly contemplating to Ahsoka how exactly she would have to fix the pieces she had her eyes on for them to be of any use, scaring away other customers until the merchants were offering the parts for a price that was way lower than the original one. She also grabbed a few things for Ahsoka they thought she might need.

They were almost finished shopping, when they suddenly heard shouting from the other end of the hall. Ahsoka tried to get a good look at the cause, when she saw two children clutching metal pieces running through the crowd, closely chased by a huge man waving around a metal bat.

"Stop running, little thieves" he shouted, trying to hit the girl in front of him with the bat. They were getting closer and Ahsoka quickly pulled Trace aside to let the children pass. When the man ran past them she made a quick decision and tripped him with a motion she hoped was too fast for anyone to see. Then she stepped back into the crowd, doing her best impression of a scared girl.

The man looked around angry, but being unable to make out who had tripped him he returned to his stall cursing at everyone in his path. Ahsoka turned back to Trace who looked at her in admiration. She suppressed the urge to curse. Apparently someone had seen her.

"That was so cool" Trace whispered.

Ahsoka shrugged it off. “I have no idea what you’re talking about” she said. Thankfully Trace took the hint, but something told her they would have to talk about this later.

“Come on,” Trace said. “If we finish this quickly we might be able to get a drink before we have to go home”.

The drink turned out to be some incredibly sweet soda from a vending machine down the street. They sat down against the wall next to it, sharing a bottle Trace had bought with some change from her pockets. It was peaceful Ahsoka realized. Maybe the most peaceful moment she had had in months.

“This is nice” she said out loud.

Trace nodded. “I know” she said smirking. “Who needs fancy restaurants anyway?”

Ahsoka laughed. “Right” she said. In her experience the fancier a place got the higher was the chance to get poisoned over dinner. She assumed this wasn’t a universal experience though.

Trace leaned back and watched the busy street on the level below them for a moment. “You know, I admire you Ahsoka. What you did for those children today was the right thing to do. I would never have been brave enough myself” she said.

“It was nothing “Ahsoka tried to brush it off.

“It was!” Trace said, sitting up and looking directly at her. “When my sister and I were little no one ever looked out for us! Nobody stood up for us. You are so different from all the other surface dwellers who come down here and look at us like we are no different from the trash on the ground. I wish I had your courage”. She crossed her arms, daring Ahsoka to argue with her.

Not really knowing what else to do Ahsoka tried to comfort her by putting an arm around her. “I’m just trying to do the right thing” she said.

“And that’s really brave” Trace said quietly.

Ahsoka was silent for a moment, trying to find the right words to express her thoughts. “It was really brave of you to take me in when I had nowhere to go” she said.

Trace shook her head. “Anyone would have done the same” she said.

“No they wouldn’t” Ahsoka said. “You shared what little you had with a complete stranger. I think there is a lot I could learn from you”.

She hadn’t really thought much about it before she had said it out loud but it really was true. Trace tried to be the best she could be without a code or training. She didn’t have any orders to follow but still she showed the same kindness the Jedi were taught to share. Ahsoka felt safe around her.

Being around Trace was something different somehow, especially now that she was allowed to feel attachment. But something in her still had a hard time not to fight the feelings she had. Maybe she would have been a bad Jedi after all. She supposed it didn’t really matter anymore.

“I don’t believe I’m as great as you think, Ahsoka” Trace said looking a little sad.

“Why not?” Ahsoka asked.

Trace sighed. “I wouldn’t have taken in just anyone” she admitted.

“Then why me?” Ahsoka asked.

“It’s because I like you” she said.

There was some part in Ahsoka that told her now was the time to run. That she should leave and only ever remember this moment when she was lonely and wondering how her life could have gone different. Instead she said “I like you too”.

There was a moment filled with tension between them as both of them tried to figure out if they were on the same page. Ahsoka was about to brush it off and change the topic but Trace really was braver than her. She leaned in and kissed her.

At first Ahsoka panicked a little. She didn’t want to do this wrong. Then she felt Trace’s lips incredibly soft on her own and she just melted into the kiss. There was no longer space for doubts in her mind. All she could think of was the feeling of Trace in her arms and her lips kissing her. 

When Trace broke away Ahsoka felt like no time had passed at all. Trace looked into her eyes, searching for the approval that Ahsoka was so ready to give.

“That was very brave” she whispered and pulled Trace in for another kiss. Maybe she would have been a bad Jedi but that had never mattered less to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! English is not my first language so please feel free to point out any mistakes I missed. If you want to talk about star wars: I’m [@ahsoka-dyke](https://ahsoka-dyke.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
